I'm Back
by loveattack2021
Summary: they were a happy family... until he comes back for revenge... TROYPAY! P


Sharpay was a happy woman; she worked as a Wedding Planner, she had THE best husband, 2 charming children, and a mansion in New York. Her husband is a famous NBA player, her daughter, Kylie was very beautiful, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she's only 12 years old but she takes up many activities, she takes singing lessons, piano lessons, dance lessons, and figure skating lessons. Kylie has performed in NY's very special events, she would sometimes sing the National Anthem in her father's basketball game. Sharpay always smiles every time she sees her daughter perform. It reminds her of her own childhood. Her son, Jimmy, is 14 years old, he is a lot like their father, he has sandy brown hair, brown eyes and he plays basketball too…

Sharpay loves her life! But what if… one day can change all that?

Sharpay was at home baking cookies with Kylie while Troy and Jimmy went out.

While Kylie was stirring the bowl and Sharpay was wiping her hands, the phone suddenly rung, Sharpay walked over to the phone, she was hoping it was Troy; she needed to know what they want to eat. As Sharpay picked up the phone, she was shocked at who it was, it wasn't Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, her parents or anyone she ever knew.

"H-hello??" Sharpay asked nervously

"Hi Sharpay, you better watch the kids tonight, you'll never know what can happen." Said a mysterious voice from the other line.

"W-who are you?!" Sharpay asked, her voice was getting louder and more powerful, this made Kylie a little bit nervous.

"That isn't important, now, is it? you love your children, so you better watch out for them, and do it well." Sharpay couldn't see or know who it was, but he could tell that with every word he said, his face grew a grin.

Just as she was about to reply, the door burst open, she jumped a bit, but she was very relieved that it was just Troy and Jimmy. Troy walked up to her, his purpose was to kiss her cheek and do a little bit of flirting, but seeing that she was on the phone, with her face looking very scared and angry, he decided to put the flirting plan on hold and get serious.

"Hmm… husband is there? Oh well, tell him to watch out for the kids, too. 'coz I'm coming… soon." Said the mysterious guy on the phone.

Troy grew so much concern when he saw Sharpay's facial expression was worse than before… alright, whoever is in the other line, he better stop, NOONE MESSES WITH HIS WIFE.

"Shar, who are you talking to? What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"N-nothing…"Sharpay said before hanging up.

"you sure? Hun, tell me the truth" Troy said

"It's probably just another teenager who's doing prank calls or somethin' like that. Don't worry about it. so, what do you wanna eat?" Sharpay asked, trying to change the subject. "Hmm… I think we'll just have some of the cookies you and Kylie baked and maybe some… grilled cheese sandwiches?" Troy asked while pouting. Sharpay giggled and playfully hits his arm, "Okay… now, get some comfy and clean clothes on", "Yes, Ma'am!" Troy said before kissing her cheek and runs upstairs. Sharpay turned around and saw Jimmy, "you too, Jimmy" Sharpay ordered.

"K, Mom" Jimmy said before running upstairs to his room.

After Sharpay had finished preparing the Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, her phone rang. She sighed and opened it, she received a new text message. As she was reading it, her eyes grew big in shock.

It read:

'_This is not a prank being pulled off by a teenager. This is serious. I am serious'_

Sharpay felt so scared. Whoever it was, HE WAS SERIOUS! And he was there, watching them. Sharpay felt her eyes water when her kids and Troy sat together in their dining table.

She has the best life ever! She has a perfect job, a perfect husband, and perfect kids! And now, this lunatic is gonna take it all away from her.

She unconsciously let a tear fall off her eyes, and another, and another.

Sharpay didn't notice her whole family starring at her. Kylie and Jimmy looked at Sharpay with eyes full of concern, and they looked at Troy with worried eyes. Troy, on the other hand, looked at Sharpay with eyes with a hundred emotions. He stood up and whispered something in Sharpay's ear.

"meet me upstairs, we need to talk" Troy whispered as he walked upstairs to their room.

Sharpay wiped her tears off of her face, and brought out their children's meals. "Um… here, eat your dinner, I'll be right back." Sharpay said before walking upstairs.

When she was on her way to their bedroom, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her to their bedroom, she was shocked at first, but then, she was relieved that it was only Troy. He locked the door to make sure that no one will disturb them. He turned around to see Sharpay sitting on their bed with worried eyes.

"What's wrong? Tell me." Troy asked, his voice sounded worried and stiff.

She let out a deep sigh and looked him in the eye. _'Should I tell him? Will he believe me?' _were the things circling around her head. But she thought that: _'He is my husband, and those are his kids, too… he has the right to know, and he SHOULD know'_

Sharpay didn't know how to tell him, you can't just tell a person that someone is planning to harm your kids and family. But it was the only thing she could do.

"Well, remember the phone call I was on when you arrived?" She started.

"Yes" he simple replied.

"well, it was a man, he said that I should watch the kids, 'coz he is coming to get them, to get US. Then he sent me this text." She said showing him the text, she was crying silently, and when she looked up to see his reaction… it was blank. He was just staring at the text with his eyes full of emptiness. She knows that he was feeling the same way as she was.

She then stood up beside him, she touched his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Troy?" she said. He looked up from the text and hugged her tight. "D-don't worry, Shar…w-we'll get through this" he said as he let go of her petite body, they then walked downstairs and saw their children looking at them with curious eyes.

" So? You guys done with dinner?" Sharpay asked with her voice sounding a little shaky. Troy held her shoulder for comfort for the both of them. "Yup!" Kylie answered. Just then Sharpay's cellphone rung, but she didn't hear it. but Troy did.

He strongly picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

_CALLER ID: UNKNOWN_

He knew that this is the person who is trying to ruin his family.

He clicked the 'Answer' button.

T: Ok, whoever you are, if you touch my wife and my kids, I swear, that you will regret ever doing so!

Mysterious Guy: Oh… well, I wasn't expecting you to answer, but I always wanted to talk to you, Mr. Bolton. And don't think that I am afraid of you… I never will be.

T: who are you? And what do you want from us?

MG: I want nothing FROM you… I want you…. To… Die.

Troy immediately felt scared for his family. Sharpay, on the other hand, looked at him curiously and nervously.

T: Look, you stay away from us!

MG: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You never listen, do you? Oh well, I hope you listen to this… I am coming to kill you and your wife, and your kids.

Before Troy could say anything else, Mysterious Guy hung up.

He looked at his family with a blank face, while they looked at him with worried eyes and curious faces.

"Umm… Kids, why not you two sleep with me and your mommy in our room tonight" Troy said, Sharpay immediately knew what was going on.

"Um…Okay?" Kylie said.

As the four of them snuggled up together in Troy and Sharpay's big bed, Troy remained awake while Sharpay, Kylie and Jimmy drifted off to sleep.

Troy lay down on the center with Sharpay on his right, Jimmy slept on his left while Kylie slept on Sharpay's right. Sharpay rested her head on Troy's chest, while holding Jimmy's hand, which was on Troy's left, so it was like she was hugging him as well. Troy's right arm was wrapped around Sharpay and Kylie, his left arm was wrapped around Jimmy, while his right hand was holding Kylie's hand.

Suddenly, he felt Sharpay move, her head rose up, looking at him. She noticed that he was still awake… she shot him a small smile.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked while rubbing her eye.

He smiled at her softly and said, "I just want to make sure nothing wrong happens…"

Sharpay chuckled nervously, "Come on, even a criminal has to sleep…" . Troy didn't respond to that, he just looked down, Sharpay let out a deep sigh before saying "You know, I'll just go downstairs…"

She sat up, but Troy pulled her back down, "No… you are staying here…" Troy said with his eyes full of fear. "I'm just gonna get some water, you know that I always get up during dawn for a drink, right? And I need it." Sharpay said. Troy sighed deeply and said "Ok… but go back immediately, ok?". Sharpay smiled at him and said "Ok"

Sharpay got up and went downstairs. As she arrived in their kitchen, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and added water in it. as she drank her water, she heard a loud noise coming from their front door. She froze in her place for a few seconds but she immediately hid under the table.

Few moments later, she could already hear footsteps and a man whispering

"_Sharpay… I know you're down here… come out, come out, wherever you are…"_

Sharpay knew that this man is the person who is DEATH-THREATENING her and her family. She covered her mouth with her hand to avoid noise. She heard the footsteps entering the kitchen, she quickly took a peek on what was going out there, all she saw was a man wearing black, a mask covered his face, and he was holding a knife on his right hand, he had this belt around his waist, and there was this thing hanging around his belt, it looked like a gun case.

As the man quickly turned around, she immediately hid her face under the table again. She now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

When Troy heard the front door burst open, he knew something was up. He looked at his kids, the loud bang had woken them up.

"Daddy, what's going on?" asked Kylie, with slightly closed eyes

"Yeah. dad? What's up? And where's Mom? Is she okay?" asked Jimmy.

Troy could not answer their question. But he needed to go down there…

"Jimmy, you and your sister stay here. Don't go downstairs, ok?" Troy ordered

"Ok… But, Dad…" Jimmy started

But Troy cut him off by walking downstairs, he didn't make much noise as possible, he quietly snuck into their living room, no one was there.

As Sharpay stayed under the table, she waited for the criminal to get out of sight. When she heard him go out to their terrace, she quickly ran out of the kitchen. When she bumped into someone, she thought it was the criminal, but thankfully it was just Troy. She quickly embraced him!

"Troy… he's here!" Sharpay whispered. "Well, where is he?" Troy asked back, "In the terrace".

Then they suddenly heard the door from the terrace open, Troy quickly grabbed her arm and they hid inside the coat closet. Sharpay was now crying…again, Troy hugged her for comfort, but he felt tears coming, too. But he stopped them from falling. He didn't want to cry in front of his wife who is counting on him.

They felt the criminal come closer to the coat closet, and before they could even do anything, the door burst open. Sharpay let out a scream. The criminal grinned.

"Well, well, this is a good catch. I never expected it to be this easy." Said the man

Troy held on to Sharpay tightly.

"Please… Don't hurt us! Please!!" Sharpay cried.

"Sorry, I'm not playing Santa today."

"Look, take me. Just don't touch my wife and kids" Troy said.

The man let out a chuckle and said "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes", and then he grinned at Sharpay.

Sharpay's eyes got wide. "Z-Z-Z-Zeke??" She managed to say.

The man grinned and removed his mask. He was Zeke!

"Zeke?!" Troy said in shock

"Nice to see you two again" Zeke grinned

"Why are you doing this? What made you do this to us?" Sharpay asked

"Sharpay, hunny, I always loved you, but when you and Troy hooked up, went to college together and got married with children, I was hurt. And I swore that I will get my revenge on you. You knew that I loved you since High School" he turned to troy "and you knew that I always have! But you still took her away from me. Some friend you turned out to be." He glared at him and turned back to look at both of them "both of you are in fault! And if I am not happy, then both of you will never be."

Sharpay managed to send him her glare. " do you think that when you kill us, you will get your happily ever after? That you will get the life you wanted?".

Zeke stopped in his tracks. '_Hmm… what if she's right? Uugh! She's not! She's a stupid slut, a stupid traitor, a stupid heartbreaker! Don't listen to anything she says. She'll just get what she wants again…' _He thought. "I don't care. Now, who wants to take the first hit?" He asked while raising his hand-which has a knife on it.

"Wait! Can you at least let Sharpay go to our kids? And kill me while she's at it? I don't want her to see me die." Troy asked.

Sharpay turned to look at him with confused and worried eyes… "Troy…" she mumbled. Troy could hear it. they were so close to each other.

Zeke nodded in approval. But Sharpay wont move… "Shar, just go to the kids… inform them on what's going on, call 911 and stay there. And PRAY that they arrive on time." Troy whispered. Luckily, Zeke didn't hear this.

Sharpay just nodded and stood up to walk to their room hesitantly.

As Sharpay entered the room, her kids were awake and looking at her with worried eyes. Sharpay walked over to them and told them what's going on.

Jimmy and Kylie could barely move, Sharpay quickly dialed 911 and gave her kids a hug right after. Kylie quickly raised her head and asked "Mommy, will daddy be okay?".

Sharpay bit her lip. "I hope so. Let's pray?". Jimmy and Kylie nodded and started to pray…

"Well, I guess it's just down to you and me…" Zeke started.

"I guess so…" Troy said coldly.

"so… how do you want it? slowly or fast?" Zeke said while wrapping his arm around him and raising the knife to his neck. Troy shut is eyes tightly and said "You Decide" coldly.

Zeke grinned. "Hm… I can't decide. If I kill you slowly, then it would take too long, and if it takes long, your wife and kids might escape. But if I kill you fast, then the fun would be over too soon"

Troy didn't respond to that, but when he felt the knife pressing through his skin, he screamed in pain...

When Sharpay and the kids heard his scream, they hugged each other really tightly and praying a lot.

"Mommy!!" Kylie screamed in tears.

"Sssssh… honey, keep it down. What's wrong?" Sharpay said. Kylie sobbed. "Daddy is dying!" She screamed

Sharpay shut her eyes closed and took a deep breath, "No… he's not. He'll be okay."

"Mom, there's a maniac downstairs with a knife and a gun! And he's with dad, and he wants to kill him! And us! We'll probably be all dead when the police arrive!" Jimmy screamed at Sharpay with annoyed eyes.

"Jimmy… please!" Sharpay screamed back with tears in her eyes. Her facial expression wasn't as fuming as Jimmy's, her expression was more… sad and hopeless

Jimmy shook his head. He looked more disappointed at himself. "Sorry, Mom, I didn't mean…" he was cut off by sharpay.

"it's okay… you two stay here, okay?" Sharpay said, she wasn't expecting an answer she was about to leave the room and run downstairs but the sound of her son's voice stopped her.

"Mom, Please, don't." Jimmy said

"I'm coming for your father. I know what I'm doing. But you two stay here." Sharpay said, she was about to run downstairs (again.) but Kylie spoke up. "Mommy, take care, okay?". Sharpay smiled at her weakly and ran downstairs

When Sharpay arrived downstairs, what she saw wasn't as pleasing. Troy had a bleeding cut on his neck and Zeke was making it worse by pressing the knife deeper.

"ZEKE! STOP IT!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sharpay?!" said Troy and Zeke in unison.

Sharpay ran to Troy hugging him tightly. "Sh-Sh-Sharpay… wha-what are…you…doing?" Asked Troy

"Look, I did everything you asked me to do, but right now, I really have to be with you" Sharpay said smiling at Troy. And he weakly smiled back. (A/N: He would really smile at his wife right now but his neck was killing him so he couldn't smile properly ))

"Wait," Zeke interrupted "what did Troy ask you to do?!"

Before they could answer, the sound of sirens of the police car was heard. Zeke panicked he looked at Troy and Sharpay with furious eyes… "You called the police?!". "Sorry, Zeke… but I can't have you ruining my family and getting away with it!" Sharpay howled back, "You Btch!" Zeke yelled.

Just then, the door burst open and it revealed a group of police men pointing guns at Zeke. Feeling helpless, Zeke grabbed Sharpay's arm and pulled her closer to his body and pointed the gun to her head.

"Stand Back! Or else she'll take the hit!" Zeke taunted them

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled. He ignored the killing pain of his neck and paid more attention to his wife, who is on hostage by her ex-not-so-boyfriend

"Calm down, young man. Put the gun down and release the girl." Said one of the policemen

"No way!" Zeke fought back.

Sharpay was crying now. But she was thinking of a way to release herself from Zeke's grip. She found an idea moments later; she always knew that Zeke's weak point was in his thumb. So she daringly pinched Zeke's thumb like she was killing all the shit in the world.

"Owwww!!" Yelled Zeke. He all of a sudden let go of Sharpay. Sharpay run to Troy and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. While Zeke was weeping in pain, the policemen quickly grabbed his arms, pulled them behind his back and handcuffed him. "Sorry, young man, but you are coming with us" a policeman said to Zeke. Zeke was taken to the police mobile-which is on it's way to police station. The medics came to heal whoever is injured (Troy)

The kids ran down to see his father on the bed (A/N: I don't remember what they're called, but it's the kind of bed which the medics use to bring someone to the hospital), they walked over to their mom.

"Mommy, is Daddy okay? And is EVERYTHING okay, again?" Kylie asked

"Yes, dear… everything is fine… why won't you go to your father and tell him to take care?" Sharpay said with a smile

"Okay… but aren't you coming and tell him to take care, too?" Kylie replied

"I will. But you go first." Sharpay said

"Okay" Kylie said, she grabbed Jimmy's hand and they walked over to Troy.

"Daddy?"Kylie called

"Yes, baby?" Troy said with a weak smile

"take care, okay?" Kylie said with a smile

"I will…" Troy assured

"Hey, Dad?" Jimmy started, "Stay solid, 'kay?" Jimmy said with a grin.

"bet on it" Troy said with a smile, "Hey, where's your mom?" troy asked

Kylie giggled, "Don't worry, Daddy… she said she'll tell you to take care after we do"

Jimmy and Troy laughed at her cuteness, "well, you better get to bed, you've been up all night so it's time for you two to sleep." Troy ordered, "Okay" Jimmy and Kylie said in unison. Then they walked upstairs to their room and slept.

Sharpay walked over to Troy with a awkward but happy smile on her face, "Hey, you take care, okay?", "Don't worry, Hunny, I'll be okay… YOU better take care of yourself and the kids, okay?" Troy said with a big grin, "I will… we'll visit you tomorrow…" Sharpay said

"I'll wait for your presence, then" Troy smiled at her

There was a long pause between them.

"I love you.." Sharpay said with a smile on her face

"Love you, too" Troy replied

Sharpay kissed his forehead, "have a good night's sleep… and call me if you need anything" Sharpay said

"Yup. Now, you had enough drama for one day, go to bed." Troy said slightly poking her nose

"Okay… you better sleep, too!" Sharpay said with a giggle

"don't worry… I'll be sleeping like a baby."

"Good… G'night" Sharpay kissed his forehead one last time and walked upstairs to their room and slept.


End file.
